


Appreciating the View

by heffermonkey



Series: Torrid Tuesdays [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Military Uniforms, Multi, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin and Danny, watching Steve mingle with a group of fellow uniformed officers.</p><p>(set in the 3 Men & a Little Lady verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciating the View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torrid Tuesday @ 1_million_words
> 
> Prompt - Uniform

Danny leaned over to whisper in Chin's ear as he watched Steve mingle in the crowd. "Thank fuck Kono was free to have Grace tonight."

Chin smirked and gave a knowing nod, having been unable to keep his eyes off Steve himself. "It's amazing we got out of the house tonight."

"We wouldn't have if Grace had already been at Kono's," Danny laughed.

"Somehow I don't think his superiors would have accepted our excuse for being tardy," Chin remarked, watching Steve as he paused to talk with another officer, an Admiral Chin noticed.

"They look important," Danny surmised. "See the way he perked up just then?"

Chin agreed with another nod, "They look like they know each other though."

Danny looked around the room, full of uniformed men and women, some with their partners, families, it was quite the event. But his mind was on one track that evening, ever since Steve had appeared donned in his dress blues.

"What is it about uniforms that gets people so turned on?" He questioned conspiratorially to Chin.

Chin gave a small laugh and patted him on the arm. "Some more than others," Chin replied. "Maybe you should be asking yourself that question."

"You saying seeing him in his uniform doesn't do it for you?" Danny challenged playfully.

"You kidding?" Chin grinned. "I've been listing all the down and dirty things I want to do to him when we get him home before he strips out of that thing and in which order they should be prioritised."

"We have to wait until we get home?" Danny lamented with a small frown. "We should make him wear it at least once a week."

"You realise we're going to get a lecture about how the uniform should be respected when we tell him our plans," Chin replied, giving Steve a smile as he glanced back at them.

"I do respect it," Danny pointed out. "He should take it as a compliment that I want to fuck him senseless while he's wearing it. Let him lecture me after I present my argument."

"He knows we're talking about him," Chin observed, the way Steve was giving them small knowing glares to behave themselves.

Danny gave him a dazzling smile and winked, which caused Steve to straighten up and turn his attention back to the group he was standing with.

"Yup, I definitely feel a lecture coming on," Chin sighed. "Come on, we've sat out long enough, we'll be considered rude if we don't attempt to meet some of the people he knows here."

"Yeah you're right," Danny replied, getting to his feet and smoothing down his suit. "Let's help keep the lectures to a minimum."

Chin smiled, leading the way as they headed towards Steve, acting the supportive partners they were and both harbouring their dirty thoughts of what they'd do to Steve when they finally got home.


End file.
